Why Tell me why
by Akashita
Summary: Some bad situations give us the best opportunities to make up our minds. B&B all the way baby! Read and Review. Thanks! CHAPTER 4 AND 5 UP!
1. I´m all alone Temperance

**Author´s Note: **Well there I go. My forth fic and I really hope you enjoy it. It has two short chapters, the second one will be updated soon... if you review this first chapter . Am I evil?? Deal with it!! hahahaha!! Hope you like it ´cause this idea has given me a lot of troubles.

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

The motel room was cold and wet. That feeling is really disturbing when you´re trying to fall asleep in an almost wet bed. Temperance rolled in the bed and turned on the light. She didn´t know why she decided to stay in the same motel as Booth and right then she was regretting and knowing what it felt like being Booth.

"Booth..." she said in a whisper.

He was in the same motel so she could go to his room and talk to him for a while just to know how he was doing. The case was horrible and she felt that Booth was really touched by it so checking on him wasn´t so bad idea at last.

She changed her clothes and made her way to Booth´s room. The night was really cold and windy so it wasn´t so bad passing it in good company. She arrived at Booth´s door and knocked. She had no answer so knocked again. Still no answer.

"Booth?" she said knocking again. This time she knocked harder and realised the door was open. Her body froze just thinking that something bad would happen but she couldn´t think about how bad it was going to be until she opened the door and saw Booth sitting in the bed holding his gun in one of his hands. She couldn´t see his face but she had learned to read body language and his low shoulders and head said too much. She walked quietly into the room locking the door behind her.

"Booth??" Temperance was afraid to speak. She was trying to understand... understand why he could... She shocked her head pulling away all those horrible thoughts. _Be rational. Stay cold. Don´t panic. Stay calm. Stay calm... stay calm, stay calm... _Most she though about it most she didn´t believe herself.

"Go away" said Booth in a deep groan. His breath was deep but his body was frozen.

Temperance walked slowly and sat by his side. She knew she couldn´t go away like nothing happened like she didn´t see him that way. She could feel the cold gun almost touching her leg but it was still down. Tears starting showing in her eyes but she fought them back . She couldn´t get emotional right now she had to know what was wrong in Booth to help him. Be rational and cold, get away of feelings to help him...save him from himself.

"Go away Temperance" said Booth again. He knew she was sitting next to him but knew she wasn´t looking at him, couldn´t look directly at him. He wished she never found him that way... only when all had finished so he coulnd´t feel that overwhelming feeling that run through her body and was catching him.

She was staring at the window. In the dark she saw the trees moving because of the wind and moved her hand slowly to Booth´s back like nothing happened like it didn´t matter at all. When her hand rested on his back she felt the shaking and the sweat. Then she knew that all his quietude was just a mask and he was trembling inside.

Booth lifted his other hand and covered his face with it. If she was going to look at him he needed to clean all his tears from his face. She turned her head when he moved and look at his face for the first time just to see all his tears covering it before he put his hand over it. She wanted to stay away from all that even if was Booth who was going to kill himself... or at least that was what she thought. Then she covered his hand with hers and he hold hers.

"What has..." she started saying but her words were cut off by his gaze. Even in the dark she could see the shinning and despair in his eyes. He has turned to face her even when he wanted for her to leave him alone... it had to mean something. It had to.

Their hands were locked and so their gazes. She squeezed his hand tight as a tear started rolling through her cheek. Looking into her eyes he left the gun fall and cleaned her tears with his thumb. She could see his plea in his eyes asking her not to ask about what she saw but he knew that sooner or later she´ll demand his reasons.

"I can´t tell you now. Please... don´t ask" That was all he could do. Before he could think anything she felt into his arms and hold him tight.

Suddenly Booth saw everything he has wanted to do, the reasons, the meaning of it. He knew they were friends and were really close but he never expected for her to jump into his arms that way even in a situation like that. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry in his arms. Even when he knew he was the reason why she was desperately sobbing in his arms he couldn´t feel anything but sadness. There was too much mess inside his head to make anything clear when he saw it, he saw what he had to do. Giving up life wasn´t the solution.

When she was calm he put her away softly and took her head in his hands. If there was going to be a moment he preferred to be now.

"Why. Tell me why and I´ll go if you want to" she said. Sadness floating in the air.

"It´s nothing. No more."

He felt lost into her deep blue eyes and started stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"A skin so soft..." he started saying "so soft it worth living to touch it"

"Why Booth? I need an explanation and I´ll go but please don´t do this to me. Don´t play with me..." she said while more tears run through her cheeks.

He pulled away his hands and rested them over his thigh. He closed his eyes trying to say out loud what made him come into that point. Even when it sounded stupid on his brain he though it was enough for him to end his life for it. He took a deep breathe and looked into her full with tears eyes again.

"I´m all alone Temperance"

She shook her head trying to understand what he had just said. He was all alone. So she was and she never though her life had no meaning... or maybe she was lying to herself and she wanted to have a normal life outside work... as everybody does.

* * *

I know it´s pretty short but there will be more really soon if you please please please review this chapter so pleeeeeeeeease review and you´ll see how this end. 


	2. I will always be by your side

**Author's Note: **This chapter IS NOT the final of the story. I wanted it to be but some ideas are playing on my mind and I didn´t have time anough today to write them down. Soooo... I hope you like this chapter. Is really short but I hope you´ll see it as intense as I see. Review pleaaaaaaaasseee!! Aaanndd.. I send millions of kisses to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and loved it and I´ll send millions more to people who´ll review this one. I love you all for reading this!!

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

"_I´m all alone Temperance" he said in a quiet voice._

Sometimes you can´t understand how something that has just happened can echo in your head as something that happened years ago. _He has just said he is all alone. He is not. He never was alone. He has a life outside job. He has a son... a family. He has everything I´ve ever wanted but he can´t see that._

Her mind was working fast to find a solution but everything she found in that situation was sadness inside her mind and tried hard to pushed it away. Everything that mattered that moment was Booth. He was the one who though his life had no meaning and wanted to ended it. She needed to find a way to make Booth understand that suicide wasn´t an option. That he could fix his life if something was going bad. Some time off... getting away..._something I can give him if he really wants to take it._

She lifted her hand and touched his chin with her thumb. He was still looking down like he was looking at nowhere but everywhere at the same time. She cleared her through quietly and spoke with a soft voice.

"You won´t ever be alone. I´ll always be by your side Booth. I swear I´ll always be with you ..." she couldn´t ended her sentence. His embrace caught her by surprise but took the opportunity to calm him as he calmed her moments before when she was still in shock. His body shaking as he let her hold him tight. It felt so good feel her around even when he though that it was nothing in the world that worth living for.

"You also have Parker" she said quietly "and me. You have us with you"

Suddenly he broke their embrace. As he heard his son´s name he felt his heart break. Parker was one of those reasons why he always felt miserable. He had a son that barely saw. A son that was living with her mother. Mother that wanted to fight for her son even if that meant taking Parker away from him. He looked away as he spoke

"I don´t have Parker. Rebecca has Parker. She gives me some bonus but them won´t ever be enough"

_Bonus. Like it was something he didn´t deserve. Rebecca gives bonus. Maybe this is just a game for her but she´s not here right now fighting for him to stay as I am._

"Seeley he always will be your son. Never forget that"

Despair took his body and suddenly he stood up. He walked to the window and rested his hands on the glass. His body seemed really heavy. His soul was trying to get out of his own body and feeling Temperance around helped less than he could think. The sound of the wind outside made his heart stop. He knew she was looking at him but also knew she wasn´t going to move until she though he was going to do something wrong.

He needed to do something to take out all those feelings that were running through his body. Moments ago his impassive body couldn´t barely move and now all those feelings that were hidden came out in the most unexpected way.

He started walking up and down the room followed by Temperance´s eyes. His heart started jumping desperately into his chest. His legs moved faster and faster as he seemed to be running into that small motel room and Temperance´s frightened expression only made him want to explode.

A deep pain in his chest made him collapse on the floor. His knees hit the ground as he was the heavier thing on earth and his heart felt burning inside him. He closed his eyes trying to ignore her voice that sounded like she was buried in a deep hole. But maybe... just maybe he had to realised that she was the only one who truly wanted to be by his side.

* * *

A little review or I will start begging. Kisses to every reviewer hahaha 


	3. You horrified me

**Author's Note: **I know I know. I have to say the first that this chapter is not the last one. In the beggining this story was going to be an oneshot but is becoming bigger and bigger. Losts of Angst and despair so I hope you like it! I send millions of kisses to everyone who reviewed and read this story. I love you all.

**Author's Special Note: **This goes to **syd15 **who is officialy my BETA and has been helping with this chapter when I got stucked in it. Thanks so much Gema!!!!!

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

Her blood stopped running into her veins while Booth´s knees hit the ground. Her mind told her to jump but her body was frozen overwhelmed by feelings.

A soft groan of pain escaped from his lips and as a ray of light she jumped from the edge of his bed and felt on her knees in front of him. Her legs hurt but what was worse than that was the expression of his face. Eyes closed by pain and opened mouth trying to catch air that seemed never arrived to his lungs.

"Booth!!! Booth!!! Does your left arm hurt??!! Booth!!!!" her voice sounded all over the room. She was yelling at him but he didn´t seem to be listening to her at all.

She pressed her hands on his shoulders and shook him trying to catch his attention but he only could open his eyes.

"Booth please. I need an answer before calling an ambulance" she lifted his face with her hands "please Booth. Tell me something. Nod if you understand me" he nod softly when he listened to her but it just meant that he heard her. He looked at her and saw a new tear running through her cheek.

He felt how all those emotions that wrapped his heart started vanishing and with his hands over her knees look into her eyes to find them full with tears now. She knew instinctively that he felt better and covering his hands with hers moved towards slowly until she rested her forehead on his. Her eyes were closed but tears kept falling from them.

"Booth" she said quietly catching her breathe "are you better?"

He had his eyes opened and never stopped looking into her waiting for them to open and share a glance. She didn´t do it so he spoke.

"Much better. I acted strange but something pulled me to do it. I´m sorry if I scared you"

"You horrified me" she said letting a soft sob escape from her lips "You scared me to death and I still am"

"Come here" he said standing up and lifting her up in his arms. She put her arms around his neck until she felt how he rested her softly over his bed.

When he lied her on bed he rested beside her. She was tightly wrapped to his neck and didn´t want to let him go. While in bed he curled his legs with hers and stroke her forehead softly with his nose. She was still sobbing in his arms and her shoulders shook violently. He looked at her trying to understand why she acted that way. Why she cared so much about him. He really cared about her but this was a bad moment for him to think about his feelings for her when just moments ago he tried to take off his own life. If his life didn´t worth living it why was he still with her in his room? Why he didn´t force her to go away from him and let him alone? Why was he holding her in his motel room bed while she was crying for him? Why for him? Why did he do that to her?

Her shoulders stopped their shakes slowly and her sobs disappeared some time later. The softness of his caressing and the slow rhythm of his breathing finally calmed her down. She felt how his fingers were drawing invisible pictures on her back while her hands started stroking the back of his neck.

"Temperance" he said trying not to think in her actions and concentrating in what he wanted to tell her "Temperance please stop."

She opened her eyes and looked directly at him. His eyes had a plea mixed with something she never saw in his eyes before, lust. Automatically she stopped moving her hands and he thanked her with a soft smile, the first one she saw in days.

"I have something to tell you and... I can´t think while you´re stroking me" he said almost grinning. "What you´ve seen since you came here shouldn´t had happened"

"What do you mean?"

"It means " he took a deep breathe before "that you shouldn´t have seen it. You shouldn´t have felt all this sadness because of me. It could have been better not to know".

He couldn´t keep looking into her eyes and looked away, nowhere in particular. She could have stormed out, yelled at him, argued until the end of time about what he had just said to her but everything he took in response was the sweet touch of her lips over his. Just a second and then he felt how she got up and started walking towards the door.

Was she really going to leave him in that situation? Was she really take the blame and guilt of his death over her shoulders? Every step she made was harder and harder but nothing similar as the feeling of loosing his contact. If she was really going to walk away she needed to take a last glance and then she´ll disappear through the door and won´t look back. Holding the doorframe she turned around slowly trying to control her overwhelming feelings and saw him resting over his right elbow looking at her.

Tears run through his cheeks and he didn´t even move when he saw her turn again and open the door. She was leaving, she was doing what he asked her to do. But not now. Not now that she had made him feel good with their intimacy again. Not now that he already had tasted her lips on his. Not when he realised that the only one kiss from her was going to be the kiss of goodbye. He knew that what he wanted to do hours ago should have been done because right now, feeling how his body got up from bed automatically and walked towards her, that idea was erased by the needing of having her by his side again.

* * *

_A little review and I´ll be the happiest woman on earth. I appreciate everyone´s opinion even when is bad!! Soooooo REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. You're divine, you're my angel

**Author's Note: **Somehow I know that you're going to kick my ass for this REALLY SHORT chapter by remembering Booth's words "is not the size that matters" so please read it and enjoy it. And sorry for updating so late. This fic is still in process so I think that next chapter will be the last one. Hope you love it and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Millions of kisses to all my wonderfull reviewers. I guess you know I love you all, right??

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

The touch of his hand taking her arm made her tremble and turned around surprised by the fact that he wanted her to stay now. Her eyes were full with tears, tears that she desperately tried to hold back but couldn´t. Her other hand pushed the door automatically and closed it. Her eyes met his and then he pushed her into his arms.

He needed more than anything feel her touch. She tried to rescue him from his own mistake and now that he understood the meaning of everything didn´t want to let her away. She deserved to know that he was thankful, that he really understood what she tried to do and appreciated it. And all of that was true, he wasn´t lying her in that embrace. She was divine, she was his angel that came in the worse moment of his life to stop him and made him see that there was still hope. She was his hope.

His strong arms were holding her close and in the silence of the night she could hear Booth´s brain working and thinking about a thousand of different thing. She pushed back slowly because she didn´t want for him to think that she was trying to escape. When their eyes met again she knew what he was thinking about. His eyes showed a mixture of gratitude and joy, joy that she knew she gave him.

"Temperance..." he said in a low voice "I can´t put in words what I feel right now. I´m so thankful. You opened my eyes with your support and your understanding. If you wouldn´t come... if you wouldn´t appear..." his words made his tears start falling again and his words were cut by her finger on his lips.

"No, no..." she said refusing to hear it "No Booth. Don´t think about what would had happened. Think about that you´re still here... with me"

"I promise Temperance... " he tried to hold back more tears that suddenly appeared in his eyes "I promise not to think about that ever again. You´ve saved me once... and now I know how much pain I could make people feel because of my decisions. Stupid...I was so stupid..." he started shaking his head in disapproval.

"I know you´ve been through an hard time. Now let me help you. Let me be with you to take away everything that make you suffer this way. Let me be with you"

Her hands took his face in between and she rested her forehead on his. His warm breathe stroke gently her lips. Their eyes close instinctively as their lips started to approach. He started moving his hands from her back to the back of her neck while their fingers moved stroking her skin on the way. Her thumbs erased all his tears from his face and she pressed her lips softly over his. Their bodies reacted instinctively to that kiss and while their kiss was getting deeper and deeper they started moving to the bed.

"Thank you" he managed to say between kisses while their bodies were completely melted in one another "thank you... thank you... thank you... my angel"

"You´ve saved me so many times that you don´t have to thank me. I love you. That´s why I do what I do." She said drowning in his eyes "I´ll do anything for you"

"I love you" his voice was trembling "and I´m going to show it to you."

* * *

_Guess what you should do now?? Let me know what you think and I´ll love you all even more!!! Kisses!!!!!_


	5. Beyond science and logic there was love

**Author's Note:** This is the end of the story. I know its quite simple and I also know that I shouldn'd have made Chapter 4 so short but I also hace to say that that is how I wanted it to be and I really hope you like it. Millions of kisses to reviewers and readers. You know I love you all!! YOU'RE GREAT! And I have to say godbye to my "little baby", my lovely fic which I enjoyed and suffered so much writting it. Reviews for the last chapter pleasee!! By the way... new "baby" on the way.

* * *

The feeling of his bare arms around her back made her shake. Their legs were curled and his slow breathing soothed her soul. How could she imagine they would end up like this? Thinking about everything that happened since she arrived to that room the consequences seem to be completely surreal. Two bare bodies curled with one another lying in the bed of a cheap motel room in the middle of nowhere. Two bare bodies that had been wanting each other for so long... and that had just melted. Their bodies matching and burning in desire.

"Are you awake?" she said looking up at him. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow and calm. She kept looking at him and could see that charm smile shining on his face. She knew he was sleeping but couldn't stop herself from the needing of kissing him. A soft groan escaped from his throat when she pressed her lips over his but she knew he wasn´t awake.

Gently she lifted her hand and stroked his chin and his cheeks. Suddenly imagines of his face covered with tears run through her brain but pushed them away. She knew that they could made everything work and she wasn´t going to let him suffer like that any more. Her fingers kept running through his face stroking every little inch of it. She felt completely out of her body. She always was a cold and logical woman but now she couldn't think, everything she needed was the contact of his body and the warm of his arms. Beyond science and logic there were feelings too, emotions that could move the world, maybe not the physic world but the trembling world we all have inside us.

That though made her smile and then she rested gently her head over his shoulder. If that was the way she was going to feel every time she had just made love with him, if that was the way she was going to feel sharing her life with him she will make him know what really life was worth living for. Love.

* * *

_You can kick my ass if you want, but just because is the end of the story. Hold back the tears in your eyes watch the keyboard and send me a good review!! Kisses!!!!_


End file.
